Blood Revenge
by DarkAngel90111
Summary: What happens after a fight with Sasuke? Who wants revenge on Sasuke? And........ O.M.G! NARUTO!NO!


"Where are you going?!" The scream lingered in the air as he watched his lover walk out the door. The blond ran after his love and grabbed his wrist. "Tell me! Please?!" He just wanted to know. "You never tell me anything anymore! Do you hate me do you like hurting me?!" He screamed at the raven-haired man. "Sasuke talk to me! Tell me what's made you change?!" He was crying now he could feel the tears run down his face but he didn't stop them.

"I'm going out. Its none of your business what I do, Naruto." _I don't want you hurt. _Sasuke lookedat Naruto as the smaller man cried. They were 18 and had been together for just over 2 years. They hooked up 2 months after Sasuke came back to the village after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. He wanted to kill Kabuto but he got away swearing revenge on the raven, but he never did nor was he found.

"Of course its my business! The one I love is becoming so distant from me!! I could say you were cheating but you wouldn't do anything to put the Uchiha name at risk!!" Naruto shouted. They were ANBU Captains and they used to be always together. But lately Sasuke has become very distant, he would wake up earlier than Naruto, go out and not come in till 10 at night. He rarely talked to Naruto anymore and Naruto didn't know why. Sasuke had even forgotten their anniversary.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bored expression and turned away. Naruto watched as he walked out of the Uchiha mansion slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto looked at it for what seemed like hours until he dragged himself to his feet. _I guess Sasuke really doesn't love me anymore. Why? What did I do wrong? Wasn't I good enough? _Naruto continued to sob as he crashed face first into the bed. He heard the bedroom door open. He grinned, _maybe its Sasuke come back to say he's sorry._ He shot up and turned around to face the person at the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was, "Y-yo-You?!…….."

……………………………**In another part of the village……………………………. **

Sasuke walked around seeing all the happy couples. _I'm sorry Naruto. But this has to be done. I can't lose you. _Sasuke cursed as he thought of his love that was probably crying his heart out again. But it had to be done, over the past month Sasuke has been receiving disturbing letters from a unknown source. The letters where all about the same Naruto's death. Each one was different, the first one was poisoning, the second one was slit throat, the third stab in the heart, forth tying him up and beating him to death, fifth one was raping him then stabbing him the others got worse and worse. When the first one came Sasuke went straight to the Hokage. She was shocked and so Tsunade and Sasuke had stopped at nothing to find out who had sent them.

They still didn't know. Sasuke didn't mean to be so mean to Naruto but he couldn't see him hurt, it might sound weird but Sasuke thought that this was helping. That maybe if he hurt enough the person wouldn't target Naruto. But it wasn't working. Sasuke decided to go and buy Naruto something special to apologise. He walked round looking for the perfect gift. He stopped at a jewellery shop.

The female sales assistant noticed the Uchiha walking straight towards her shop suddenly her emerald eyes changed into big pink hearts. She looked in the big mirror on the wall and made sure her light blue hair was perfect. Sasuke walked in and noticed the strong smell of perfume that wafted up his nose. "Hi there, can I _help_ you in _anyway _at_ all_?" She asked in the sexiest voice she could muster. Sasuke gagged at that but he nearly threw up when she pushed her chest into his face. "I'm just looking ." He said plainly. The assistant sighed and went to another customer who had just walked in. Sasuke looked round he was about to leave when a necklace caught his eye. It was white gold chain with a small dragon pendant hanging from it. The dragon's eyes were sapphire along with the claws. Naruto liked dragons, but not many people know that but Sasuke did. He bought it and set off home.

…………………………………**Uchiha Mansion…………………..…………………**

Naruto ran into the kitchen holding his side as it continued to bleed. He looked down at the deep wound, his attacker had somehow managed to stop Kyuubi's chakra from coming though and healing him. Naruto was beginning to get scared as more crimson liquid. Naruto saw his attacker charge at him with a longer version of a kunai (not a katana, its shorter than that) he tried to dodge. Naruto screamed in pain as his attack just stabbed him in his chest narrowly missing his heart. "Why?….Why now?" He panted. Naruto suddenly felt dizzy, his vision started to get blurry. He suddenly collapsed on to the kitchen floor. His attacker laughed at him. Naruto managed to whisper out "Why?" before he passed out from blood loss. His attacker laughed again before grabbing Naruto's hair and yanking his hair. He lent forward to whisper to the slowly dieing man "Revenge." He took out a paint brush dripped it in to Naruto's blood then turned to the wall. After he wrote his message he turned to Naruto. He kicked Naruto in the stomach causing more blood to spill from Naruto's side wound. He kicked Naruto several more times before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and a evil laugh leaving Naruto alone, dieing on the kitchen floor as the puddle of blood slowly got bigger with each passing minute.

………………………………**Near the Uchiha Mansion……………………………..**

Sasuke stopped walking. He felt a shiver go down his back. He had a gut feeling that he should run. Run home to Naruto. "NARUTO!!" He was scared, he knew something was wrong, so very wrong. He ran as fast as his legs could go and then some.

Sakura was a good friend of Sasuke and Naruto.She had realised that Sasuke would never love her. It just so happened that she had fallen for Neji. She and Neji had been together for just over a year. She was doing her morning shopping when she saw Sasuke run fast right past her. She had never seen him move so fast, she was thinking when she felt a shiver go down her back and just like Sasuke she started running faster than she had in her whole life. She had a gut feeling that she should follow Sasuke so she did leaving her shopping behind.

………………………………**.Uchiha Mansion……………………………………….**

Sasuke ran though the front door, as he did he wished he hadn't. He was hit with the smell of blood, he looked to the floor that's when he noticed the trail of blood leading towards the kitchen. Sasuke was fearing the worst as he followed the trail into the kitchen. "Oh MY GOD!!!! NARUTO NO!!!!" And the worst he got. Naruto face down in his own blood that was covering his orange pants and black top. Sasuke started crying when he saw how pale Naruto was.

Sakura chose that moment to run into the kitchen. She was wide eyed at what she saw and to one of her best friends. She stared, lost in a trance, it wasn't until Sasuke gave a howl of angst that she snapped out of it. She went over to them and rolled Naruto over to see where the blood was coming from. But first she checked for a pulse.

There was one.

But it was slow and weak.

To weak for her liking. She looked at Sasuke and ordered him to go to the Hokage and tell her about Naruto then go to the hospital so they could get ready for him. Sasuke ran out of there so fast you could see flames in his wake.

While he was gone Sakura pushed her chakra into his wounds. She healed the one in his chest and just when she was about to do the one in his side when other medic-nins came in with a stretcher with Sasuke in tow. Sasuke was still holding the present he bought for Naruto that day, now he was fearing he may never give it to him. He watched as they took Naruto out the house as faster as they could. Sasuke looked around the room and saw it was a reck. He was about to run out and follow when he noticed the wall or rather the writing on the wall. His eyes widened as he read through it, and in a instant he knew who had tried to kill Naruto. The writings said: _'Dear Sasuke- kun, I hope you get to enjoy the pain Naruto is in and get to watch as your 'koi' dies just as I said he would, didn't I tell you I would get revenge!' _All of which was in Naruto's blood.

……………………………………**.The Hospital……………………………………**

Sasuke sat in the same chair he had been in for the last 4 hours. It had been 4 hours since he had found Naruto on deaths door. He sat there so lost in his thoughts of how devastated he would be if he lost Naruto. He didn't even notice when Tsunade was standing over him. She sat down next to him and asked what happened. He told her everything and broke down in to tears. They sat together and waited for another hour till the doctor who was working on Naruto came out. He looked at them with a small smile. "How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked frantically.

The doctor's smile grew. "He's fine since Tsunade- sama reconnected Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra, so Kyuubi's chakra can flow through him and he was fully healed, sore and weak, but alive and well. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days." The doctor bowed to Tsunade as she turned and left relief filled her. She still had to go and tell all of Naruto's friends that he was fine. The doctor turned to Sasuke. "He's been asking for you. Would you like to see him?" Sasuke nodded and followed the doctor. The doctor left to give Sasuke and Naruto some time.

Sasuke felt like crying again when he saw Naruto lying in that white bed. His face was almost the same colour as the bed sheets, he had blood staining his hair and blood was being put back into him by a drip. Naruto looked up when he heard the door shut. He smiled slightly when he saw it was Sasuke. Sasuke silently made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge looking straight at Naruto.

"Naruto, Why did he hurt you? Why did Kabuto go after you and not me? Why? Why is it I always hurt the people I love?" Sasuke sobbed as he clutched Naruto's hand. Naruto raised his other hand to wipe away the tears. "Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. It could never be your fault. Sasuke you know Kabuto knows all about my healing and biological status. He knew how to get to me. But why are you still here? I thought you didn't love me anymore so….I….was…planning on leaving……since you didn't want me anymore." Naruto whispered the last part.

Sasuke heard this and brought the box out of his pocket. "Naruto, I do want you. I love you so much it hurts. But someone, who I'm guessing was Kabuto, was sending me letters. The letters where telling me all the ways he planned to kill you. Each one was different. So to save you I tried to drive you away. I thought if we weren't together then he can't harm you. But then I realised I loved too much that I would die if you left. Tsunade and me spent ages trying to find out who sent them. But right now he is in the cells under the Hokage building. He will be trailed and sentenced. He he………..But …um… while I was out I saw this and um got it for you, I wanted to apologise for the way I acted this last month."

Sasuke handed the box over to Naruto. He opened and a big smile grew on his face. Sasuke knew way to well. "Sasuke I love it, thank you. And yes you are forgiven." Naruto laughed.

……………………………………**Time Skip……………………………………**

Naruto was out within 2 weeks. Kabuto was trailed and found guilty of attempted murder, spying and well, for just being Orochimaru's fuck toy. Sakura and Neji got engaged and had a double wedding with ………..Naruto and Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaru also got married along with Kiba and Hinata.

So everything turned out well, Naruto ended up being Hokage, with Sasuke as his personal bodyguard. They ended up having 5 kids 4 of which were boys the last was a girl. Kabuto was executed and his soul joined Orochimaru and Itachi in hell. So all is right except that Iruka can never have a peaceful class with the Uzumaki-Uchiha kids.


End file.
